


In This Brazilian Heat

by spamwrice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fingering, NSFW, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Hinata Shouyou, brazil hinata, hinata shouyou - Freeform, hinata speaks portuguese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spamwrice/pseuds/spamwrice
Summary: “Ah, that is a good idea, senhorita… keep yourself still…”On one of Hinata's accidental one-night stands in Rio de Janeiro, he shows Brazilian erotic writer Malaya Azevedo the things he's learned while on his stay in Brazil.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	In This Brazilian Heat

**Author's Note:**

> i have incorporated a few Brazilian words here!! refer to it if u need to :)
> 
> varanda - veranda
> 
> Brasileiro/a - anyone from Brazil
> 
> amor (n) - love
> 
> mulher - woman
> 
> gostoso - sexc Hinata (no really, that's what it means i don't make the rules)
> 
> puta (merda) - holy (shit)
> 
> obrigado - thank you
> 
> senhor/ senhorita - sir/ ma'am
> 
> escrivaninha - desk
> 
> finalmente - finally
> 
> estou - I am 
> 
> ordem para - order for
> 
> bem? - well?
> 
> gatinho/a - this is something you call someone when flirting with them
> 
> ninjinho - combination of Ninja and -inho (the use of -inho/a at the end of any word is flirty)
> 
> Tu es linda - you are beautiful  
> sutiā - bra
> 
> boa gatinha - good girl
> 
> me desculpa - i'm sorry
> 
> gato - cat
> 
> BEFORE YOU START: i suggest you listen to Over the Fence by Rad Museum while reading :)

_Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, 2017_

A woman opens the doors to her _varanda_ , holding her pen in one hand. Brazil’s heat is something she’s used to, but she was not used to it being exceptionally scorching these past few days. She’d not dare think the connection between the presence of a certain Japanese man in her mind and the intensity in temperature. Distraction was her poison. She sometimes felt her mind coming to a halt, her words lacked passion and erotic scenes fervor. It frustrated her on days end, and her manuscript’s deadline hung over her like a clanging bell. The smell of the ocean meets her when the slight breeze caresses her exposed skin. Nightfall is in just a few hours, and it was her routine to lounge on her varanda to write and watch the sun set… _and the Japanese man who plays beach volleyball._

She usually does not pay much attention to what was happening on the beach. Her gaze was always ahead where the expansive blue waters kissed the clouds and sky. Only sometimes would her trance be broken by the loud cheers from below, as it is now. 

“ _Ninja Shouyou!_ ” one of the onlookers yelled, and she rose from her chaise and looked down. _Ninja Shouyou?_ The woman was ardent, ignoring her mind’s urging to focus. A beach volleyball scrimmage was one of the things that never interested her even if it happens quite often. But a well-built Japanese man was the one she was looking for. It has been like this for the past few weeks now. She noticed him the first time because he looked different among the _Brasileiros_. “What brings him here?” she said aloud the first time she watched him. _He plays well, his movements are lithe, secretive even, and his jumps high… Perhaps he plays in the professional league._ But she knew for a fact that not a lot of pro-players do this. Despite not knowing his real name, she went ahead and looked up _“Ninja Shouyou.”_ She’s only discovered irrelevant results, and the corner of her mouth gave a slight lift.

  
“My, my… aren’t you an enigma, _amor_?” The woman purred while her dark tresses swayed in the wind. And as if her words floated by and swirled around _Ninja Shouyou,_ the volleyball player looked up at her.

  
Hinata saw the dark-haired woman, a sensual smile across her bow-shaped lips. She stood on the balcony at one of the beachside apartments, and he could not help but let his eyes trail down her slight figure, finally resting on her voluptuous thighs emphasized in her high-waisted bikini. He felt that minutes must have passed, then he gave the curious _mulher_ a tip of his cap and resumed his focus. He’s had a few meetups with the women in Brazil, and he could say it’s been an unusually wild and gratifying experience. Japan had not given him that much since he was still fresh out of high school. And Brazil probably had given him more than he could take at first, but he was always eager to learn more.

He was inevitably awkward the first time, but the _Brasileiras_ were playful with him. It was like they wanted to teach him anything he should know, appreciating that they had a burgeoning foreign _gostoso_ in their hands, figuratively and literally. From how long he must hold a woman’s stare, to how cautiously he must approach her, to how firmly he should press his fingers down her neck, to how much time he could take undressing her, or to how fast he could take her whenever, he learned it all. He would observe every reaction he elicits, just as he would analyze his opponents from across the net. He touches with care like he does the volleyball before his powerful serves. He delivers as he should.

His game ended and it was getting dark, though he still felt he could play another one. He went over to his bag and took a long drink from his bottle. Hinata’s drenched hair was pressed against his forehead. Dissatisfied with the heat, Hinata emptied the bottle on his head. He took off his tank top and tossed it in his bag. Water droplets from his hair dripped down his broad back, and small rivulets lazied down his jaw, his neck, and his chest. He bent down to look for a new shirt as his deltoids shifted beneath his tanned skin. By a sudden thought, Hinata checked his watch, _“Merda!”_

The woman from the _varanda_ had stayed until the end of the match and devoted her attention to him. He always wore a shirt during matches, but she’s never seen him topless. She hums in approval. She saw him hastily pick up his things and walk away briskly. Looking back at the clock on her wall, she said, “Ah, I’m hungry.”

~~~

Hinata pedals his bike up the sloping street as fast as he can. His muscular thighs flex with each push, his breath becomes more laborious. _I’ve done this a thousand times,_ he thought to himself. At last, he arrives at the restaurant and finds the plump middle aged man standing outside. Quickly looking down at his wrist, Hinata was satisfied with being on time, but his boss still wore his constant grimace.

  
“ _Ay_ , here.” the man grumbled, extending two bags of food orders. _“Obrigado senhor,”_ Hinata smiled and carefully placed the orders in his delivery bag hoisted on the back of his bike. He checked his phone for the customers’ addresses, realizing that the second order was near the beach and his apartment.

“Alright, I’ll do you last,” and off Hinata went.

The burning orange sun lazily drifted into the horizon. Putting on her black robe, the dark-haired woman looked to her messy _escrivaninha_ , where papers were sprawled with abandon. She gave a sigh, “Don’t you worry, I will finish you soon.” The fact is, she doesn’t know if that was true. As a newly published writer, this second installment should be as strong as her first. What she does know is that her female protagonist will not fall prey again to seduction from the wrong man. She can spread her legs anytime she wants as long as she does it with conviction and autonomy. The woman smiled to herself, biting the tip of her pen, _The question is, how am I going to make that happen?_  


A knock came on her door, “Ah, _finalmente! Estou-_ ” she stops short as she opens it. Her lips parted and eyebrows raised in recognition. _Ninja Shouyou_ appears at the door holding her food order, his empty delivery bag on the floor. He was looking down at a piece of paper, _“Ordem para Senhorita Malaya Azevedo?”_ Having her name so perfectly pronounced, Malaya decided she wasn’t hungry anymore. She was ravenous. She wants him to touch her.

  
Hinata looks up and blinked in surprise. This was the same woman who’s been watching him these past few weeks. He admired her pretty face framed by long, dark tresses. Even when _senhorita_ Azevedo was covered in her robe, Hinata felt excited at the thought of stroking his fingers across her lips, down her chin, her jaw, her collarbones, and further down… He wants to make her shiver. Unknowingly, he has biting his lip too hard, temptation evident on his features.

  
_“Ninja Shouyou?_ It’s good to finally see you up close,” remarked the woman, her chin slightly tilted up at him. He felt slightly abashed at his lack of discretion. Though Brazilian men taught him that many women would not mind him doing that here, his upbringing would have let him know he was being shameless. He lamely rubbed his neck and apologized. _Maybe she’s not interested at this moment,_ he thought.

Malaya smirked and extended her hand, reaching for the bag. “Don’t be sorry, _ninjinho_.”

“Call me Hinata, _senhorita_.” Her lip trembled unavoidably at how well he rolled his _r_. As if she kept the arousing secret to herself, she sauntered off and said, “Alright, Hinata, call me Malaya.”

  
Hinata was waiting at the door. “ _Bem?_ Aren’t you coming in, _gatinho_?” she called out. His stomach gave a slight jolt, his will abating. He liked that. _Ah, I guess she is interested after all._ He enjoys the company of a _Brasileira_. And he’d like to show her what he’s learned.

  
“Hinata,” Malaya’s voice reached him, both melting and erecting him. Malaya turned around and leaned on the table, crossing her arms, eyeing him. Despite his short stature, his strong build was burning her skin as she thought of the different ways his body could position itself. “Your scrimmages are something I look forward to. Seeing you from afar is exhilarating… Though I never thought I could get this moment with you standing right in front of me.” Hinata smirked, and took a step, shoved his hands in his pockets, “Is that so, _senhorita_?” The woman took a step of her own. As if by instinct, Hinata commanded her attention, riveting his seduction onto her. He took another step carefully this time. Guessing this woman loved foreplay, he didn’t want to rush either. There was pleasure in withholding a little before one comes to pounce impetuously.

  
He tried to keep his breathing even, failing in the slightest. Malaya finally closed the gap between them, and Hinata still held her gaze, a smile forming on his lips. The sun’s remaining light reached the woman’s eyes, illuminating the deep brown irises. Hinata could feel himself plunging into them though he knew he just needed to swim in them.

  
Malaya realized how much taller Hinata is with mere inches between them. The orange sun made his hair flicker and burn like fire. She could feel his heat radiating onto her, she watches his brown chest rising and falling, in rhythm with the waves crashing on the shore. Hinata slowly raises his hand, runs two fingers along her jaw, and stops below her chin. He gently urges her to look up, and she closes her eyes in pleasure at being handled so purposefully. Her warm lips touch his and she takes in all his scent. _Ocean. Sunscreen. Sweat._ Hinata presses himself onto Malaya as his right hand settles behind her head, giving a slight tug of her hair. Malaya’s moans vibrated his mouth. His other hand rested on her waist, but he was getting a little antsy. _Don’t get impatient,_ he reminded himself. Palms open, he rubbed Malaya’s curve in circles, then up and down her side, going behind her back, and further down. Malaya gave a husky laugh when she felt him squeeze her behind. She could feel his growing bulge above her groin. And when she placed both her hands on his muscular chest, his heart beat faster than what accounted for what he was doing to her. She pulled away and looked to the chaise on her _varanda_ and looked back at Hinata.

  
He knew what she meant, but he’s never done anything like that. He liked the _Brasileira’s_ idea though. She sensed his hesitation, “They won’t see you from below unless you get on your knees.” Malaya’s eyes gleamed with ferocity, and Hinata could not deny her suggestion. He smiled, “Mind you, _senhorita_ , I’m not the only one serving tonight.”

  
“Of course, _ninjinho_ , that’s why should take this robe off of me. It’s getting hotter by the second.” Malaya, welcoming his patience at getting acquainted with her body first, thought, _This is going to be a long night._

  
Hinata found the ties of Malaya’s black robe and pulled. Then it deliberately comes apart to reveal her body, still clad in the bikini he found her in when he looked up during his match. Her skin tan and smooth, he slid the robes off her shoulders as she stood before him in her near nakedness. He meets her eyes and released a breath he’d withheld, _“Tu es linda, senhorita.”_ And the woman’s eyes glinted, reached for his hand, and placed it on her bare waist. She touches his neck, coaxing him to lean down.

  
This time she kisses him. She senses his growing impatience with the way he opens his mouth and slide his tongue against hers, his breath fomenting her arousal. She pulls at his tank top, “Not yet, _gatinho_.” And with that Hinata takes a sharp intake and groans, Malaya chuckled, tickling his lips.

  
She steps away and takes Hinata with her to the chaise on her _varanda_. Holding both his hands, Malaya sat on the chaise and leaned all the way back, Hinata following suit as he crawled over her. She then takes his hair and pulled him down, their mouths crashing spontaneously. Exchanging breath and saliva, man and woman feel hotter and wetter. Hinata bites Malaya’s bottom lip while she runs her nails down his biceps, and up again to his shoulder blades, hard beneath her scratches. Their tongues meeting each other, then fighting and colliding, then finding their rightful rhythm, both hungry and inviting. Hinata pulls back. Breathing hard, he strains his thighs against Malaya’s waist. He sees her eyeing them and biting her lip. Malaya runs her palms up and down his thighs, caressing the power he could potentially unleash on her. She told him to take off his shirt.

  
When Hinata pulls off the shirt her pupils expanded. She reached up, caressing his torso, tracing every line, curve, and dip. Her finger was teasing the waistband of his shorts, hooked up and running across his pelvis left and right. Her palm rubbed his solid chest, hot under her touch, like an engine warming up. “You’ve got such a great body,” she hummed. He bit his lip at first but allowed himself a genuine smile. “Did you get shy all of a sudden?” Malaya said and sat up, resting her hand on his thighs, her eyes eager with curiosity. Hinata hung his head, still grinning and looking down at her, “No, _senhorita_ , I just like the way you told me that.

  
“ _Que gostoso…_ ” Malaya indulged.

  
Hinata touched her neck lightly, the tips of his fingers merely brushing the skin. Malaya’s hand was still on his thigh, but it was still and gripped tight, imprinting themselves onto him. She closed her eyes and fell back on the chaise. Hinata crawled off and kneeled on the floor, in front of her closed legs. He reached for the waistband of her panties and began to pull. Malaya took a sharp intake and spurred Hinata by hoisting her leg on his shoulder. He laughs and Malaya raises her head, eyes twinkling. Tossing her panty aside, Hinata marveled at the sight of Malaya’s sex, his eyes fluttering and darkening.

  
His large hand slid up her leg and stopped inside her thighs, but not quite touching her wetness. He made his fingers crawl a little bit and urged her legs to open a little wider. The pads of his fingers comes in contact with her sex. He elicits a gasp from Malaya when he deliberately rubs between her labia. Malaya moans as she felt Hinata applying various pressures on her clit, “Ah _Deus_ …” It was almost like a plead to the deity. A prayer.

  
Hinata squeezes her breast as he busied his other hand between her legs. Then he slides his hand beneath her _sutiã_. He pinches and twists her nipple, her areolas stiffening, pointing up at the fading sky. It was like they were asking for the keys to Heaven. He continues to massage her breast with his palm. The pace of his fingers between her legs was slow, pressing and sliding, making Malaya’s breath hitch and falter. Hinata gradually increased his tempo, though still keeping it relatively moderate. Once he got her clitoris to swell, he pressed on it. Malaya arches her back, “Fucking hell, Hinata...”

  
“Found it…” he mutters to himself, and resolved to rub only that particular spot. Eyes closed, and mouth agape, Malaya was already reaching for the chaise’s arms. “Ah, that is a good idea, _senhorita_ … keep yourself still…” And that was all she heard before Hinata slid two fingers in her vagina, his thumb now pressing against her as he pushed and withdrew his fingers from her. Gripping her chaise, Malaya braved her eyes open and lifted her head.

  
Hinata was looking at her, his eyes dark, “ _Ohhh_ , I love that look on your face, Malaya.” By the way her eyes were starting to glower, he could tell she was about to come. It was like saying her name was a gentle nudge towards her brink. He abruptly stopped his hand and pulled away, fingers coated in slick, albeit only thin. “Oh, Hinata, you didn’t have to do that to me.” Malaya was smirking, her chest rising and falling as her pulse was settling. Hinata parted his index and middle finger, looking at the viscous liquid between them. With his eyes on the woman, he began to lick them. Gritting her teeth, Malaya seemed to be pinned down by his gaze alone. He rose up and bent over her, “Open your mouth,” he whispered. With his head right above hers, Malaya was already looking up him, her dark hair spilling over her chest. Hinata marveled at her state. Her cheeks were flushed red and dark hair amess. Her breasts were swollen that with each arduous breath her _sutiã_ would come apart and leave her completely naked in this Brazilian heat—enveloped in Hinata’s tantalizing presence. She obliges and Hinata puts his two fingers in her mouth. His breath fanning her face, she closed her eyes and sucked on his fingers, _“Boa gatinha...”_ Mindless of what her body was doing, Malaya was closing her legs as they folded up, like they were trying to stop the flow of semen between her legs. But Hinata’s athletic instincts were quicker than her dazed seduction, his hand coming between her knees, “I’m not done with you, yet.”

  
He moves away and takes her ankles, raising them. Malaya was biting on her finger as she watched the volleyball player set himself up for position. Hinata drapes one leg over his shoulder, the other he pries to the side, her sex exposed to the salty air. “ _Me desculpa, senhorita._ You were right, I shouldn’t have done that to you.” He leaned down.

  
Even when Malaya knew what was coming, her sharp inhalations were otherwise a testament to her surprise. His tongue was licking off her wetness, but his fingers were pumping, continuing to feed his hunger. The tip of his tongue found her clitoris’s most sensitive spot, and Malaya abruptly moved her hips. She felt his teeth grate against her sensitivity. “Mmm… I found it again,” Hinata was satisfied with himself. And so his tongue, repeatedly, lapped at her clitoris with overwhelming passion. He pulls his fingers out, and repositioned himself to lean down further and grab her thighs, locking her in place. This time he closes his lips around her flesh and savored her taste as he sucked. Malaya shudders, grips the chaise harder, and groaned, her breaths in staccato. Then he moves his tongue side to side, up and down, in circles, out and in. Hinata himself was already wet, his erection punching through the fabric of his shorts, the wetness showing. Malaya was very much vocal about her pleasures, but he wants her to unravel before him while she writhes under his being. He will deliver as he must.

  
Hinata opens his mouth even further, his tongue’s broadside assailing her, his head bobbing up and down, like a _gato_ licking its paw. His teeth grazed her. His nose buried deep in her mound. Malaya screamed, hips bucking against his mouth. Hinata was moaning against her, vibrations reverberating on her flesh, her hips. Seeming like Malaya couldn’t take it just by gripping the chaise, her one hand tugs at Hinata’s unruly hair, keeping him down. He responds by digging his nails in her thigh, gripping her with vise-like power, like a wrench upon a bolt.

  
Then a sudden, throaty moan ensues from her, _“Ohh puta merde!”_ Malaya lost her sense of control, her hand fell from Hinata’s hair and gave up her grip on the chaise, surrendering to his clever mouth. Hinata watched her, but he was not stopping. He replaced his tongue with his fingers, tempo increasing. Thrusting in and sliding out, _over and over and over again_. She was whimpering helplessly. _You can touch me later and get your payback, senhorita._ Eyes rolling beneath her eyelids and back arching, Malaya was wavering. Hinata kept her still, splaying his hand on her hip. He looked down at her mess–his mess–and exhaled through his teeth.

“I did you good, didn’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow0oOw how are you doing?????
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i wrote it!
> 
> **please do not be fooled by this very highly profound nsfw fic i am a soft person and i would love to interact with people on my twt (@spamwrice) and get to know more people 
> 
> but yea! pls reach out to me abt mundane haikyu things if you'd like!
> 
> and thank you for your time reading!!


End file.
